Grey Team
THE GREY TEAM Insignia: A Shield Members: GRY1: Robert "Bobby" Goldman School: Detroit Central Weapon: Shopping Cart GRY2: Terrilynn "Lynn" Boden School: Detroit Central Weapon: Bulletproof Vest GRY3: Devonte Washington School: Detroit Central Weapon: Butterfly Knife Pen GRY4: Michael Marshall School: SDA Weapon: Fencing Foil GRY5: Tristan Hart School: Detroit Central Weapon: .45 Derringer Mentor: 'The True Expert "Why am I going to wi- WHY am I going to win!? Because I know everything that ever happened in this game, that's why! My knowledge is unparalled, I know every last tactic down to the most minute detail. My team will be triumphant because I have a master plan!" Name: Martin "MarWIN" Winchester (nobody actually calls him that) Age: 26 Gender: Male Appearance: In spite of his age, Martin is already balding in typical male pattern, with his hairline in full retreat, though he does not yet have any patches in his remaining hair, a thick blond thatch. He wears contact lenses, though can be occasionally seen sporting thick lensed glasses perched atop his beak like nose. Oddly enough, Martin is actually in pretty good shape, a certain amount of wiriness on his 6ft even frame. Typically, he wears shirts with obscure Internet memes on them, as well as jeans which, disturbingly, always seem to be holed in the exact same place in the knee... Biography: Martin is probably the biggest expert on SOTF: TV not employed as part of the shows production team. He's been writing about SOTF from 15, and attracted a serious following on the Internet the moment his acclaimed first blog 'How not to start your first day on TV' went live. Subsequently, Martin has carved out a living more or less entirely on his writing and statistical analysis of the game, showering his followers with inane, bizarre, and on certain select occasions, genuinely useful and/or interesting stats. This, however, has swelled his ego tremendously, and a man already difficult to get along with in person is almost insufferable when the topic is his 'field of expertise'. To Martin, being wrong about SOTF: TV is inconceivable, and he will own on the internets anybody who tries to argue against his views. It's rumored that one of Martin's biggest desires is to compete in a game himself and prove all of his theories right in a shower of glory. Team Conclusion: This team is sorely lacking in firepower, but makes up for it in intelligence, fighting skill, and drive. Will they be able to survive the first few days until scavengers are the true victors? Or will they be some of the first victims? Mentor's Comment: Yeah... Yeah, I can work with this. These kids, under my direction will win, end of story. Team Evaluations Kills: Jacob Langston Eliminated By: The death of Robert "Bobby" Goldman at the hands of Amber Lyons Collected Weapons: Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Mentor Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Martin Winchester, in chronological order. *Putting in Work *Peers *Metanoia *Transitive Bodies Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Martin Winchester and the Grey Team. What did you like, or dislike, about the team? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Teams